


Ghost Rule – Itsuki's Growl

by Mahoustar



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE, Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: just a little something I made inspired by another story. Massive thanks to ravenoftheskyes for letting me see the connection!
Kudos: 3





	Ghost Rule – Itsuki's Growl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenoftheskyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fallen Lord, Alternate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417304) by [Ravenoftheskyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes). 



> so, it might be best to listen to an off vocal of Ghost Rule for this, so here's a link to one!  
> https://youtu.be/X75gKI_iuCc

I only know how to lie.  
I suppose I can't dodge it this time.

No law to pardon my crimes;  
Or any forgiveness for the things I stole!

Things aren't better today,  
I can't maintain this masquerade.

Lapsing in depravity,  
I didn't see what had rotted away!

Come here— please, go away! STAY...!

"It's been hidden away."

MAYDAY! If you know it's me, please don't hold me close— please leave me be!  
HEY! MADAY! If you know it's me, please laugh at me, it's only right!

(Say wow~) I know I'm no more than a ghost..  
(Say wow~) An empty husk of my true self— HEY!?

"No" is what I meant, but I said "Yes" and lied again.  
Just about having regrets, if you fool 'em, you're INNOCENT!

Playing the fool, are you?  
Fix it with a prayer or two.

I was so busy talking away,  
I dug my grave, burned myself out!

This guilt, held for so long.. all fades to GREY..

"Just to spite the true victim [ME].." 

MAYDAY! Go on and fire away! I just can't be honest anymore!  
HEY! MAYDAY! Slam the gavel and seal my fate, I turned into this monster anyways!

(Say wow~) I know I'm no more than a phantom..  
(Say wow~) An empty husk filled with only the Void— "hey.."

Wishing for everything I now lack in,  
I met a person that truly was "ME".  
But even then, the void had still called,  
Dragging me further into the endless night.  
Love me please— I'm begging you, I know I'm no longer much,  
But I'm drunk on evil selfishness.  
Can you actually see the real —ME—?  
This poisoned pierrot could really be..

Mayday! If you know it's me, please don't hold me close— please leave me be!  
Hey! Mayday! If you know it's me, please smile for me; this is my end.

MAYDAY! Go on and fire away! I just can't be honest anymore!  
HEY! MAYDAY! Slam the gavel and seal my fate, I turned into this monster anyways!

MAYDAY! Tell them who I really am! Everything I know has reached its end!  
HEY MAYDAY! Tell ME who I really am! My —SOUL— has been torn in two!

aaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
I KNOW I'M NOTHING MORE THAN JUST A GHOST!  
AN EMPTY HUSK OF LIES THAT HAUNTS ME SO!

I KNOW I'M A PHANTOM DEAD AND GONE!  
AN EMPTY HUSK THAT'S NOTHING MORE THAN A VOID AT MOST!

I've only known how to lie, there's not any way I can dodge it now.  
No law to pardon my crimes, no forgiveness for what I've stolen—!


End file.
